Mi amor o mi alma gemela
by Vicki27
Summary: AU. ¿Qué elegir? ¿El amor de tu vida o tu alma gemela? Haru tendrá que tomar esta decisión al elegir entre dos chicos muy importantes en su vida. GokuHaru/TamaHaru. Por que a veces elegir es más difícil de lo que parece.


Ohayo! Este fanfic tendrá como parejas principales el GokuHaru y TamaHaru, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo los uso sin fines de lucro. Los de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Pertenecen a Akira Amano y los de Fushigi Yugi a Yu Watase.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Mi Amor o Mi Alma Gemela?<strong>

Capítulo I: Terrible pesadilla o dulce sueño

¿Qué es el amor? Puede haber varias respuestas para esta pregunta. Los románticos podrán decir que son aquellas mariposas en el estómago que se siente cuando miras a ese chico/chica especial, que es cuando se te eriza la piel cuando _esa _persona te mira o te habla.

Otros podrán decir que el amor no se puede explicar con palabras; algunos más científicos dirán que es una reacción química o física que proviene del lado de nuestro cerebro que se encargan de distribuirse por nuestro cuerpo.

Más de ellos dirán que es la capacidad de idiotizar a las personas y algunos otros expresarán que es el hecho de necesitar tener a su lado a la persona amada; incluso habrá algunos que sostendrán que amar es desear ver feliz a quienes aman a cualquier costo, aunque esa felicidad les cueste un profundo dolor a ellos mismos.

Así como hay distintas definiciones de amor; también están las distintas clasificaciones.

Está el amor que se siente por una madre o un padre, por un hijo, un hermano, un abuelo, cualquier otro familiar, un amigo o un novio/interés amoroso.

Dentro de esta última clase pueden existir los amores apasionados, los amores dulces, amores suaves, amores prohibidos, obsesivos, desinteresados, egoístas, idealizados o tiernos entre otros.

También dicen que todos tenemos un alma gemela pero… ¿qué pasa si estamos completamente enamorados de otra persona? Bueno, esto fue lo que le pasó a nuestra protagonista, pero vamos por partes y empecemos desde el principio para poder entender mejor.

Namimori High School, prestigioso internado a donde sólo concurren los hijos de las personas más importantes de todo Japón.

Namimori es un internado que empieza desde el preescolar hasta la universidad, por tanto ocupando tres manzanas y siendo reconocido como un barrio estudiantil de la elite, teniendo un promedio de setecientos alumnos en total.

Esta Institución no era tan prestigiosa por cualquier cosa, Namimori era muy selectiva.

No cualquier chico rico podría entrar, para hacerlo tenías que por lo menos cumplir tres requisitos indispensables. El primero era, por supuesto, tener una gran cantidad de dinero. El segundo era ser hijo de alguien muy poderoso e influyente que además tuviera clase y buena presencia; como un político importante, un médico de prestigio, un intelectual reconocido, un militar de alto cargo o un prestigioso abogado, esos eran los oficios más comunes aunque había otros tantos.

La tercera regla también era indispensable. Antes de decidir si aceptaban o no al niño en el colegio se medía su capacidad intelectual o académicas con algunas pruebas, si aprobaba podría ingresar a Namimori, sino lo hacía debería buscar otro colegio.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ingresaban a Namimori en el preescolar, siendo internados allí por sus padres, y los más afortunados, saliendo sólo en vacaciones de invierno para pasar la navidad con ellos, aunque claro; algunos estudiantes ni eso.

Al haber, casi todos, vivido allí desde los cuatro años, se conocían bastante bien unos a otros siendo algo así como una familia y Namimori su hogar; aunque claro, dentro de esa "familia" había lazos más fuertes entre algunos.

Uno de esos lazos era entre dos chicas, Miura Haru y Giglio Nero Uni.

Ambas tenían quince años, aunque Uni fuera unos meses menor haciendo que Haru se mostrara sobreprotectora con ella.

Uni era una chica bonita, bastante amable y delicada; quien demostraba bondad en sus hermosos ojos azules, siendo la única hija del profesor de Arte de los chicos de la Universidad, llamado Gamma Giglio Nero, y de la profesora de Música, Aria Giglio Nero; la mayoría de los chicos no se acercaban mucho a ella; su padre les inspiraba miedo, lo que lograba que a veces la chica se sintiera triste y bastante sola, su única amiga era Haru, a quien ella adoraba, sentimiento que era mutuo.

Haru era una chica dulce y noble, pero a pesar de que ella fuera alegre y extrovertida, la mayoría de las veces no tenía muchos amigos ya que su hiperactividad y, muchas veces, rudeza contra los chicos abusivos, hacía que varios le tuvieran miedo y otro tanto la viera como un bicho raro.

A pesar de ser bastante alegre e inquieta en las clases, era una alumna ejemplar, siempre haciendo lo que los profesores ordenabas al pie de la letra y haciendo sus tareas de manera eficiente, además contaba con una gran inteligencia, siendo la segunda mejor de su clase en todas las materias, solamente superada por uno de los verdaderos genios de Namimori: Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera y ella no se toleraban, sin embargo y a pesar de que en todos los grados había dos clases, él era el único de todos sus diecinueve compañeros que siempre le había tocado con ella; algo que realmente ilógico ya que debería estar cada uno en un grupo diferente para equilibrar un poco mejor las clases, además todos los profesores e incluso el director estaban perfectamente consientes de que los chicos desde su primer año en la Institución no se soportaban y con los años la cosa iba empeorando cada vez más.

Sin embargo, al contrario que su aborrecimiento por Gokudera, a Haru le caían bastante bien todos los amigos de este; siendo incluso Tsunayoshi Sawada, el mejor amigo del chico de cabello plateado, su amor platónico secreto desde que estaba en primer año de primaria.

Lo que le hacía recordar su preocupación. Había perdido su diario íntimo.

Ese diario se lo había regalado Uni para su décimo cumpleaños, desde ese momento lo había atesorado y cuidado con gran recelo, llevándolo a todos lados por miedo a que alguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se le diera por revisar sus cosas, encontrar su diario y leerlo, algo que sería bastante problemático ya que en él escribía, además de varios de sus temores y emociones más profundas e íntimas, su adoración por Tsuna, quien además estaba de novio con la ídol de su clase, la bella y dulce Sasagawa Kyoko, por quien, ya de paso y al contrario de las creencias populares, sentía gran admiración y respeto.

Mientras recorría la clase buscando su diario, ya que al haber tenido hora libre al faltar su profesor de Matemáticas y Uni estar en reposo por gripe, se había puesto a escribir en él, recordó cómo fue que lo perdió.

_— Hey, Haru-san. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? _— _preguntó un chico de cabello castaño peinado en puntas. El chico en cuestión era Tsunayoshi Sawada, más conocido por todos como Tsuna. Era bastante lindo y amable, a pesar de ser bastante popular._

_— ¡Hahi! Claro, Tsuna-san, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? _— _exclamó la chica dejando de escribir entre extrañada y emocionada. ¡El chico que amaba le estaba pidiendo ayuda! ¡A ella! Era un sueño hecho realidad._

_— Verás, es que bueno… tú eres la presidenta de la clase, por lo tanto debes saber que las prácticas de futbol son el mismo día que las del día del ensayo para el baile de primavera. Y bueno, me preguntaba si no sería molestia que pudieras cambiar el día del ensayo. Aunque si no puedes, no habrá ningún problema _— _dijo lo último de manera rápida y más nervioso que al principio. Estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, además de un poco asustado, Miura Haru era bastante amable, sí… pero también tenía un carácter de cuidado cuando se enojaba, era la única chica, además de Bianchi, que era capaz de enfrentar sin ningún temor a su amigo, Gokudera Hayato._

_— Está bien, pero pasará para el otro día.__ Haru no puede posponer por más tiempo el ensayo _— _accedió la chica con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_— Por supuesto, muchas gracias Haru-san _— _agradeció el chico entre aliviado y feliz, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a su compañera antes de irse. "Al final no es tan agresiva como todos dicen, a mí realmente me parece una buena chica"_

_En eso sonó la campana para la próxima clase, Haru se levantó, tomó su mochila y se fue; demasiado alegre y emocionada como para darse cuenta de que algo se le había caído. Y desde entonces nada sería igual…_

— ¡Hahi! ¡Haru es tan tonta! ¿Dónde estará? ¿Y si alguien lo leyó? ¿Y si Tsuna-san lo encontró? — empezó a pensar en voz alta mientras buscaba de nuevo debajo de las mezas y sillas desesperadamente. Estaba nerviosa y angustiada y tenía los ojos acuosos. En cualquier momento de pondría a llorar del pánico que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Buscabas esto? — preguntó de forma burlona una voz masculina. Haru se volteó muy lentamente, rezando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones por que se estuviera equivocando y no fuera _él_ el que había encontrado su diario.

Lamentablemente, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Ahí, parado frente a ella, con su negro uniforme, sus ojos verdes y cabello plateado estaba sonriendo sarcásticamente su némesis, su rival, su peor pesadilla: Gokudera Hayato.

Desde ese momento, Haru supo que ya nada en su vida volvería a ser igual, sin embargo jamás pensó que eso sería el comienzo de su **peor pesadilla o su dulce sueño.**

* * *

><p>Y aquí vamos con un nuevo fic que ya hacía tiempo le había comentado a Tsuki-chan. Sé que debería estar actualizando los otros pero no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchos besos. Vicki-chan.<p> 


End file.
